


Hair

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: I just really wanted someone to cut Fujigaya's hair, M/M, There isn't enough Miyagaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Do you... Do you even know how to cut hair?" Fujigaya asks, stunned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Fujigaya pouts as he sits on the couch and tugs at his bangs, phone forgotten in his hand after a strand of hair fell into his face.

”What?” Miyata asks, turning away from the television, and even though Fujigaya looks miserable he can't help but smile because he's really cute.

”My ends are splitting.” Fujigaya half-says, half-whines, and lets go of the strand to look at Miyata with the apocalypse mirrored in his eyes. ”I don't want to go to the hair dresser already they always cut off a decimetre when I tell them an inch!”

“They don't.” Miyata comforts, and he can't help but scoot over and cup Fujigaya's cheek in his hand, pushing his lip back from the pout with his thumb. “And you don't have to go yet, you can work with split ends.”

“But they'll only break more and I'll have to use my flat-iron or I'll look horrible!” Fujigaya goes on, his lips moving under Miyata's thumb and he maintains the miserable look, glancing up at Miyata through his lashes.

“You won't, you never look horrible. You're always pretty.” Miyata smiles, because it's so true it's not even funny.

Fujigaya averts his eyes, and Miyata knows that even though Fujigaya gets compliments for his looks on a daily basis, he's still a little embarrassed when Miyata tells him to his face. “Still, my hair will hate me.”

“It won't.” Miyata goes on, voice firm but comforting. “If it's that big a deal, I can cut your hair.”

Fujigaya's eyes widen and snap up to stare at Miyata so fast Miyata barely sees them move. “What!?”

“Easy, easy.” Miyata laughs at Fujigaya's reaction of pure shock. “It was just an offer, no need to panic.”

“... Do you... do you even know how to cut hair?” Fujigaya asks, stunned, and Miyata's hand falls from his cheek and runs through his hair instead, trailing fingers along some strands to feel if they're even damaged. Maybe a little.

Miyata shrugs one shoulder with a small smile, because Fujigaya's hair is his treasure and it doesn't matter that they've been together for quite a while. Fujigaya wouldn't let him cut it. “I'm not a professional, but I know how to? I've cut my own hair.”

Fujigaya's gaze immediately goes to his hair instead, seeming to scrutinize it for slanting bangs or uneven tips, and Miyata lets him while he continues to play with Fujigaya's hair, twirling it around his fingers absentmindedly. “... Really?”

“Mm.” Miyata agrees with a small nod, stroking a lock of dark hair behind Fujigaya's ear.

“... Yeah okay.” Fujigaya says, and it's so soft it takes Miyata a second to react.

“... Wait what?” He asks, shaking himself out of the spell that enchants him when touching Fujigaya, and actually looks at him, eyebrows raised. “Yeah okay what?”

Fujigaya wets his lips, and he looks a little uncertain, eyes darting aside and then back. “Yeah okay you can cut my hair.”

Miyata knows he's making a stupid face, because Fujigaya's lips curve into a sweet smile, but he can't really process this, because letting Miyata cut his hair is probably a bigger proof of trust than if Fujigaya asked Miyata to blindfold him and help him do tricks on skates.

“... Taisuke, are you serious?” Miyata asks, this time the stunned one.

“Do it before I change my mind!” Fujigaya blurts out, and they look at each other for a moment before they both break into laughter.

But it doesn't end there, and fifteen minutes later, Miyata finds himself in front of the hall mirror with a pair of cheap hairdressing scissors in his hand and Fujigaya on a chair before him. There's a towel draped over Fujigaya's shoulders and he's changed into a tank top, and he looks nervous as he meets Miyata's eyes through the mirror.

Miyata lets a hand run through the strands at the back of Fujigaya's head, assessing the work he has to do, and he's never been this nervous to cut anyone's hair ever, and he's cut his sister's hair.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Miyata asks, just to be sure, if only because he knows Fujigaya appreciates it even though he rolls his eyes.

“I told you so.” He says, and Miyata doesn't even try to hide his grin at the faked annoyance in his voice, because he knows Fujigaya's nervous.

He takes a first strand between his fingers, and he's just about to bring down the scissors when Fujigaya turns around, grabbing onto the backrest of the chair and startling Miyata into almost cutting himself in the fingers. “You know that if you screw up I'll kill you dead right?”

Fujigaya asks urgently, and the nerves shine through this time as Miyata tries to calm his heartbeat with a deep breath.

“Yes, but if you do that again I _will_ screw up.” Miyata reprimands him and lays a hand on his shoulder to turn him back. “Now sit still.”

“Sorry.” Fujigaya mumbles, and he does look a little sheepish.

Miyata takes the strand again, straightening it between his fingers until only the split edges are shown, and sets the scissors to them, careful not to cut it straight off, evening out the edges naturally as he only cuts the minimal amount necessary.

He hears Fujigaya's sharp intake of breath when the sound of the scissors breaks the silence, and he glances up at him through the mirror and can't help but mock him.

“... Oh. Whoops.” Miyata says, keeping his face neutral and maybe a little stressed, biting his lip.

It's worth it when Fujigaya's eyes widen and his hand flies to the back of his neck to feel for damage, and Miyata laughs, making Fujigaya channel his panic into rage at him.

“You fucker! I shouldn't let you do this at all I'll fucking kill you!” He yells, voice shrill, and Miyata can't answer because he's laughing so much, but tries to calm down and lays a hand on Fujigaya's shoulder while he's catching his breath and Fujigaya glares at him. “I hate you!”

“Easy, baby.” Miyata grins and leans forward to kiss Fujigaya's cheek. “I wouldn't.”

“I still hate you.” Fujigaya mutters and crosses his arms, but let's Miyata get back to his task.

He cuts slower and more precisely than he normally does, and easily looses himself in the work. Take a strand, straighten it, find the broken edges, cut. He doesn't pay much attention to Fujigaya, before he brushes against the skin of his neck with the cold metal of the scissors and Fujigaya gasps.

Miyata looks up, and finds Fujigaya watching him with slightly hooded eyes that makes Miyata tilt his head in confusion. That looks like bedroom eyes, but that's very out of place.

“Cold?” Miyata asks instead, still a little bewildered, but Fujigaya shakes his head.

“You're pretty hot when you concentrate.” He explains. “And this feels so strange.”

“Good strange?” Miyata asks, leaning in to brush lips against his temple, because he hasn't really learned to control his urges to touch Fujigaya yet, and he's starting to wonder if he ever will.

“Yeah.” Fujigaya agrees, and Miyata sees the hand that's holding the towel together at his sternum tighten a little at the soft kiss.

“Okay.” Miyata smiles, and that's the end of the conversation as he continues cutting, done with the back and starts on a side, and if he's standing a little closer to Fujigaya than he has to, Fujigaya doesn't know that.

It feels strange, Miyata has to agree on that, because he can feel Fujigaya's eyes on him, watching him, and it gives him a sense of being powerful and attractive that he normally doesn't have, and so he makes an extra effort to do his task perfectly. Another interesting thing is how Fujigaya shifts or his breath changes when the scissors touches his skin, and Miyata has to fight to hide his smile at the reactions.

He finishes the side, stepping around to the other and runs a hand along Fujigaya's shoulder while he walks, and as he glances at Fujigaya in the mirror, there's the faintest blush on his cheeks.

Miyata smiles when he's close to finishing and his knuckles brush the shell of Fujigaya's ear, making him shudder.

“... Is this turning you on?” Miyata finally asks even though he knows the answer, and his voice comes out deeper than he expected it to.

“It's definitely the most erotic haircut I've ever had.” Fujigaya admits, almost sounding a little surprised himself, and Miyata can't resist turning his head to look at him in the mirror. He's biting his lip now, and he's still watching Miyata, a hand still holding the towel, but the other is curled on his thigh and his eyes are definitely a little darker.

“... I don't even know what to call that kink, and I read manga porn.” Miyata grins, but he can't say he's complaining. Whatever it's called, he appreciates it.

“It's not a kink!” Fujigaya protests, pouting. “You're just really hot. And it feels nice.”

Yeah, he can roll with that too.

“Well, you can't look at me now.” Miyata smiles and steps right before Fujigaya, blocking the mirror, and tilts his head up with a finger under his chin. “Because I'm cutting the bangs.”

Fujigaya obediently closes his eyes, and Miyata enjoys the last few strands a little more than the others, because he's standing between Fujigaya's legs, and that curled hand doesn't need many seconds to move from Fujigaya's thigh to gently grasp the fabric of Miyata's jeans instead. He finishes the last lock and lets it fall back softly onto Fujigaya's cheek, and leans down to gently blow the little hairs away from Fujigaya's cheekbone.

Fujigaya jerks at the air on his skin, but then his eyes open and he grabs the collar of Miyata's anime T-shirt to tug him forward into a bruising kiss that takes Miyata by surprise.

But Fujigaya's lips are plush and soft as they urges his to part, and Miyata easily relaxes into the kiss and lets Fujigaya take control. It's hot and fierce as their tongues tangle together, but it doesn't take long for Miyata's back to start hurting from the awkward, leaning forward position, and he breaks the kiss and straightens, smiling at Fujigaya's pink cheeks and wet lips.

“Aren't you gonna look?” He asks innocently as Fujigaya rises as well, letting the towel fall from his shoulders.

“Soon.” Is all Fujigaya says before he's got his arms wrapped around Miyata's neck and he's back in his mouth, and Miyata can't help but smile into the kiss, running hands through Fujigaya's now even softer hair, because if he's more important than Fujigaya's hair, he's more important than everything in the world.

 

 

~*~

 


End file.
